Paisley in the 94th
by Justpeetabread
Summary: Follow Paisley Calamanco through her living nightmare...the 94th annual Hunger Games! Journey with her through District 8, the Capitol, and the arena! Experience her pain, hatred, and love as she fights for her life!
1. Chapter 1

**20 years after Katniss Everdeen first entered the arena. The rebellion after the 75th Hunger Games (the Mockingjay Rebellion) was short lived, and rebels were soon repressed. This sotry follows 15 year old Paisley Calamanco through the 94th Hunger Games! I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 1: A New Nightmare**

A tall hulky boy stands above me, laughing. The blade once in his hand is buried in my chest. Slowly I black out, the boy's cackle resounding in my ears.

I bolt up with a start, and try to calm myself after realizing that it was just a dream...a terrible, horrific dream, but still a dream. The sun peeks into my window- breaking me from my deep thought and introducing me to a new nightmare...the reaping. I drag myself out of bed, reluctant to start the day. 'At least it will take my mind off the Reapings.' I thought. I almost convinced myself.

Just then I hear a knock on my door. Armure, my older brother, peeks his head in; his gray eyes shine.

"You're going to wear THAT!?" He says as he nods to my woolen blue dress.

"What you don't like it!?" I ask.

"It's horrendous." I smack him upside the head as he laughs at my frustration. "Wear this instead" he says and hands me a box wrapped in fine paper. I hold my breath, imagining what could be inside. I remind myself to breath as I rip the paper to shreds. A beautiful purple dress lies in the box; it must have cost him a fortune.

"Oh it's beautiful!" I say as I hold the silky dress up, "Thank you so much!"

Later I climb down the flights of shaky stairs. My brother and I live on the top floor of an outdated apartment, but it's no penthouse, that's for sure. Soon we arrive at the town square; we're early, so there is barely anyone here. I part from my brother and head to the 15 year old section. Since my brother's last reaping was four years ago he stays in the back to watch.

After a half hour went by, Azalia, our escort, strutted to the microphone. "Hello HELLO! Ladies and gentlemen! It is a delight to welcome you to the 94th annual Hunger Games!" Her voice irritating me. Then the mayor precedes to give yet another boring speech, following by the Dark Days video, and then the Mockingjay Rebellion video. After the rebels and, dare I say, Katniss Everdeen were repressed the Games became even more intense. President Raini says that it's because there's only 11 districts (district 12 was destroyed at the end of the 75th hunger games...and you know what happened to district 13), but we all know that the real reason is to tell everyone's who's boss.

The video ends and Azalia strides up to the microphone again. "The female tribute for the 94th hunger games is!..." She reaches into the bowl and snatches a slip of paper, "Paisley Calamanco!"

The crowd parts before me like the sea of Israel and I force my feet to shuffle forward. As I reach the platform I swallow, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "The male tribute is...Jacquared Gingham!" I barely hear her. My eyes scan the crowd and lock onto my brother's eyes. He gives a slight nod and a tear slides down my cheek.

After an unenthusiastic cheer from the crowd we are whisked into the town hall. The Peacekeepers shove me into a closet of a room that looks like it hasn't been dusted since the Dark Days.

The door swings open and Heather walks in. "You have one minute," the Peacekeeper growls and slams the door behind him. Heather is my only friend, since Sash was reaped two years ago. Heather hugs me tight, her tears wetting my dress. I feel more sorry for her than me at this point; I'm leaving her friendless and mourning for her only companions. She lets go of me and opens the door, but turns and flashes me a sad smile. And then she is gone.

Armure comes next. As he hugs me I realize that I'm shaking. "You can do this," he says. I nod my head. "Think straight and train hard," and then he is gone. I put my face in my hand, my brown hair falling in front of it. My brother won't have a family after I leave...and if it hurts to leave Heather alone, leaving my brother kills me.

No one else comes. My mother was killed when I was little, and my father hung himself because of it. We were left to fend for ourselves. My father was never the loving type. Frankly I don't know if I should even call him father.

In the middle of my decision the Peacekeepers come and get me. At the tracks await a sleek silver train, and herd of camera men holding all sorts of equipment. I take one last look at district 8, my home, and board the train.

**This is my very first fanfic! Please review! Comments, questions, concerns, hate mail, all that good stuff! : )**


	2. Tributes

Jacquared gingham is the most awkward person in all of Panem.

We sit at a table, "ebony" Azalia says, because mahogany is 'so out', our mentor Matte joins us. He seems like a nice guy; he won ten years ago, when the games were unbelievably harsh.

"Would u stop it!" I snap at Jacquared, who is changing his position EVERY. TWO. SECONDS.

"Paisley!" Azalia gasps, "Be polite!" I rolled my eyes, like I would take advice from that freak-show. Her white-streaked-blue-and-pink hair is an crazy updo that reaches a foot above her head, her flamboyant dress matches her hair, and her pale skin looks like glitter is imbedded in it.

Matte turns on the reaping recap. Great let's see who will bring about my death! :|

As I watch I realize how slim my chances of winning are. (1 in 22 actually). From district 1 two tough-looking brutes named Hale Glint and Euphoria Valour are reaped. Both volunteer and when the camera zooms up I can see the smirks on their faces and the glint in their green eyes. The District 2 tributes are just as bad. A menacing boy Mason Cobham steps forward from the 18 year old section. The girl, Ashyln Orelan is cheered on when she volunteers. The District 3 tributes look like they won't survive a day. The boy, Gire Cache, stumbles to the front, his glasses crooked. A Young looking girl named Techna Demtelle whimpers as she walks to the podium. From District 4 Aqua Fischer is reaped and a Muscular guy, Leo Crest, volunteers.

By the time the program reaches District 5 I'm just about done with life. So I rest my head on the table and just listen. From District 5, Zane Faraday and Aranya Runel. From Azalia's comment I can tell that Zane is young. Landen Somn and Selene Enyo are choosen from district 6. I look back at the TV. From District 7 Ivery Ashburn steps out from the 16 year old section and then the escort calls the name Sam Sapling. The name fits him, he's tiny and is frightened out of his wits.

I feel Jacquared squirm in his chair. "We're next." He states, his voice squeaking yet monotone.

"Yeah." I snapped, forcing the words 'I know' down my throat to avoid another lecture from Azalia.

I closed my eyes until they move onto District 9. I don't want to see my frightened face on screen for all of Panem to see. Sheaf Miller and a young girl Maize Reed are chosen. God they need better names. I roll my eyes. From District 10 a boy with reddish hair, Dajan Graze, is reaped. And the female tribute Gale Falco quickly joins him onstage. From District 11 a dark skin boy named Zander Wheatley is chosen along with a girl named Autumn Macintosh who looks similar to the boy.

Finally the National Anthem plays and the screen turns black. As if scheduled an axov comes in with our dinner. She lays out plate after plate of every food imaginable and more! "Dig in!" Azalia chimes. And we do

**And this concludes the Reapings! please comment what you think I really appreciate it. Reapings can be a little boring so here's a recap:**

District 1 male: Hale Glint age-18

District 1 female: Euphoria Valour- 18

District 2 male: Mason Cobham- 18

District 2 female: Ashlyn Orelan- 18

District 3 male: Gire Cache- 17

District 3 female: Techna Demtelle- 14

District 4 male: Leo Crest- 18

District 4 female: Aqua Fischer- 18

District 5 male: Zane Faraday- 12

District 5 female: Aranya Runel- 16

District 6 male: Landen Somn- 16

District 6 female: Selene Enyo- 14

District 7 male: Sam Sapling- 12

District 7 female: Ivery Ashburn- 16

District 8 male: Jacquared Gingham- 14

District 8 female: Paisley Calamanco- 15

District 9 male: Sheaf Miller- 16

District 9 female: Maize Reed- 13

District 10 male: Dajan Graze- 17

District 10 female: Gail Falco- 16

District 11 male: Zander Wheatly- 13

District 11 female: Autumn Macintosh- 15


	3. Chariot Ride

When I wake up in the morning I feel relaxed. I come to terms with my fate as I lay down in my marsh-mellow of a bed. Life isn't fair. You just have to deal with what's dealt.

There's a sharp rapping on my door and Azalia peeks her head in. "What are you still doing in bed?!" Looks like she's gonna scold me again. "Up up up! Today's going to be an exciting day!" Her high pitch voice gives me a slight headache. "We will arrive at the capital in 15 minutes!"

I leave the warmth and safety of my bed and open my closet to get dressed. Talk about clothes galore! An endless supply of garments hang and shoe after shoe line the walls. I eventually choose a light blue romper that compliments my brown hair.

I meet Jacquared, Azalia, and Matte at the front of the train. Jacquared smiles goofily out the window and at the crowd and waves like his life depends upon it...which it might, sponsors can mean life or death in the arena.

I wave at the crowd as Matte instructs me to. But I don't smile, I won't put up a show for them. The crowd goes wild and I realize for 500 millionth time that these people are mentally insane.

After we get off the train we are herded into a massive building. Matte takes me over to a group of three trivial people.

"Paisley this is your prep team," he says. " Takarah, Ambrose, and Braelynn will prepare you for the chariot rides tonight. Ahh and here is your stylist, Sloane." He says as a lady with pink skin walks up to us.

"Oh you're going to be so beautiful!" Sloane says, her accent heavy. She grabs both of my arms, so one of her arms crosses behind my back, and walks me through a series of hallways. The whole way blabbing about this fabric and that, with the other three lingering behind like vultures and nodding as if her words are the words of God.

First they put me through several baths that are various colors and smells. Once my skin is as wrinkly as a 150 year old man, they dry me with plush towels. Never have I ever felt as awkward, helpless, and naked as I do now. My prep team proceeds to pluck all the feathers off a chicken. The chicken being me and the feathers being every hair on my body! Ugh I don't know what they find attractive about a naked mole rat, but you know those Capitol people.

After making me 'the best me' Sloane pulls out a dress that is a gradient of pink. As I slip it on, I notice that it ends just before my knees and is made up of tiny squares of every fabric imaginable. Then I am given shoes that look more like a weapon than a clothing item.

They take a brush to my hair. After what feels like hours my hair is in a sleek, curled, bun with two strands of hair that frame my face. "Gorgeous," Sloane breaths, "Oh one more thing!" She whispers in my ear, grinning I nod back.

When we arrive at the center most people are already here. The chariots are lined up and ready to go. The other tributes stood near their chariots dressed in ridiculous costumes ranging from clothes made of bark to a cow costume. With a peck on a cheek and a quick 'Good luck' Sloane and her posy heads to the stands to watch, leaving me with Jacquared. He wears the funkiest suit thing I have seen in my entire life.

As the minutes tick by the buzz of the crowd steadily grows. And not much longer the doors creek open and the audience roars. I watch as the District 1 chariot pulls into the street, followed by District 2 and so on and so forth. Soon it's my turn and I feel Jacquared stiffen beside me.

The chariot lurches forward and the crowd erupts in yet another cheer. Matte told me to be sweet and confident, so I stand up straight, give a small smile, and wave occasionally. Halfway to the Capitol Circle Sloane activates our secret weapon.

I feel thousands of eyes on me and I know it worked. Thousands of sparkles fly off of my dress, leaving a trail of glitter behind. The crowd ohhs and ahhs.

"They love me!" Jacquared exclaims. He puffs out his chest to look macho, but it gives the opposite effect. I laugh and shake my head, I think I've just gained a few sponsors.

All 11 chariots pull around the circle and President Raini stands to greet us all. He's younger than previous presidents; I guess the Capitol wanted a 'fresh look' for Panem.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 94th annual Hunger Games!" Wild cheers follow. He goes on talking about how we tributes should feel honored (as if) and that this will be an 'exciting year!'. When he finishes his speech the chariots make one last lap around the circle and head back to the training center.

Matte and my prep team meet me there. I hop of the chariot and walk to them.

"Brilliant" Matte says as he gives me a high five.

"My legs are sore!" I complain.

"Oh shut it," he reminds me a lot of my brother.

I laugh and turn around to see a boy with light brown hair and enticing blue eyes looking at me. He smiles, eyes twinkling. I blush and quickly turn away to start a conversation with Sloane, glancing back at the boy to see that his eyes are still on me.

**Next up is training! Please review if you like it so I know if I should continue or not. I have a lot planned for this story and I hope you like it! :D**


End file.
